Late Night Visitor, Ch 2
by xraescully
Summary: Scully's POV


TITLE: Late Night Visitor, Ch. 2

AUTHOR: xraescully

EMAIL: Let me know where.

Rating: M

Category: S/H

Keywords: MSR

Spoilers: Not from the show, but you do need to read the other stories; Table Dancing, Sweet Revenge, and Late Night Visitor, Ch 1.

Summary: Scully's POV

Disclaimer: They're not mine, although I really wish they were and it wouldn't have taken so long.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read these stories and gave feedback, hope you enjoy this as much as the rest.

XXXXX

I was lying next to Mulder, in his bed, thinking about the events that had led me here. It al started when Mulder walked in on me, in my house, mind you, singing and dancing to a little Aretha Franklin one weekend. And ever since then, it seemed like we have had an ongoing quid pro quo (?). I was embarrassed at first, when he walked in on me, but then my attitude changed about it. Mulder seemed amused about seeing me embarrassed, so, I thought that I would embarrass him a little.

Hence my little dance on Mulder's desk at work. It took all my courage to get up there and shake my ass in front of Mulder. It's not something that I would normally do. But, the thought of getting Mulder, at least once, was too much to give up just embarrassing myself again. So, I wore the shortest skirt that dress code allowed, wore a shirt that was a little tighter than usual, asked my niece to help me pick out a good song, and jumped up on Mulder's desk. What I wasn't expecting was Skinner to be standing in the doorway watching. But, that made Mulder a little more embarrassed, and that was even sweeter.

Then, Mulder, in all his glory did a little recon, showing up at the strip club and pulling me on stage. But to say that I didn't like the show and the attention that I was getting, I would be lying. I was turned on by Mulder stripping in front of me, to know that he wasn't paying any attention to anyone else but me, I wanted to take those little FBI underwear off him, I wanted to be alone with him, where no one else could see him.

My friends could tell how flustered I was after the show, wanting to know who the guy on the stage was, was I involved with him. And if I wasn't, I should be. I just sat there, smiling, thinking of what my next move was. If he thought that I was giving up this quickly, he was poorly mistaken. So, I decided to take a shower, in Mulder's shower. He was as surprised as ever to find me of all people naked in his shower.

So, here I was, lying next to Mulder, we weren't touching, and hadn't touched since we played down. And it was killing me. I had wanted Mulder for way too long. But, I was still going to have my fun with him. I slid out of bed quietly, so Mulder wouldn't realize that I had left the bed. I went to the front room and took Mulder's cuffs out of his jacket pocket. I walked slowly back to the bedroom, stopping at the door to make sure that he was still sleeping. I tip toed to Mulder's side, slowly and gently putting the cuffs on one of his wrists, and as I was grabbing his other one, he woke up, but I was already wrapping the cool metal around his other wrist. I had him cuffed before he even knew what was going on.

"Scully, what the hell?" he moved his arms, trying to break free.

"Don't hurt yourself, Mulder." I said, moving to the foot of the bed. "Now, let's have a little talk," I crawled onto the foot of the bed, spreading Mulder's legs apart and sitting between them.

"About?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Oh, I don't know," I whispered, running my finder along the inside of his leg. "I was wondering where you got those little FBI underwear you were sporting today. And what makes you think that you can just eavesdrop on my conversations to find out were I am going at night?"

He smiled, "You liked them, huh? I had them especially made for you."

"Mmm, that was nice of you," I ran my fingers up his legs a little farther. "They were…nice." I heard his breath catch when my fingers reached his mid thigh. I smiled.

"What are we doing, Scully?" He asked, seriously. I thought about it, what were we doing? We were in love with each other, both of us knew it, but instead of just admitting it, we were playing these little games with each other.

Instead of answering him seriously, I kept playing the game. I ran my whole hand up his legs, stopping where his leg met his pelvis, being careful not to touch him where I was longing too. "We're having a good time, aren't we? I mean, I thought that you enjoyed watching me dance on your desk, and I enjoyed your little striptease. But if you didn't, just let me know, and I'll stop." I ran my thumbs over his sack, massaging it a little.

"No, I don't want too." I massaged his legs and his hips; I could feel him thrust slightly, wanting me to touch more. "I did enjoy your dance. I just wish that I had been the only one to see it."

"So, you wanted your own little private dance, is that is?" I sat up on my knees, "I think that could be arraigned." I reached over Mulder, and I felt him move his head so his nose was barely touching my collarbone. I turned on the bedside radio he had there and moved back to the foot of the bed.

I reached down, grabbing the hem of the shirt and slowly pulled it over my stomach and up to my breasts. I paused there a moment, running my hand across my belly, then I continued pulling the shirt over my breasts. I revealed one nipple then the other. I then pulled it completely over my head, throwing it on the floor. I stood up, running my hands down my body and back up, pushing my breasts up from underneath them. I then ran my hands back down and over my hips, sliding them under the sweatpants.

I turned around so he could get a shot of my backside. I pulled the sweatpants down slowly over my ass, bending slightly so he could get a full show. I felt him move on the bed. I kicked the pants off and they joined the shirt on the floor. I turned back around and stood over Mulder's hips. "Is this private enough for you?" I asked him, bending down so I was straddling his stomach.

"I always wondered if you were a natural redhead, Scully," he said, jokingly.

"Like you didn't already know, Mulder." I placed my hands on either side of his head, my breasts hanging in his face. "I should really get going, Mulder, but it was nice chatting with you." I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the handcuff key. "I'm going to let you go, Mulder, but your not to come after me, understand?" He started to protest. "Mulder, I will leave you cuffed here until I come back and let you go later."

"Okay, okay." I unlocked one of the cuffs, placed the key on the table and crawled off the bed. I picked up the clothes I had thrown off and pulled them off as I left the room. I smiled as I sat on his couch, pulling on a pair of shoes. This wasn't over yet, knowing Mulder, I was in for a big surprise.


End file.
